Aldrin Justice
Recap Since she came back from San Francisco, Lily has been struggling to find her place in life. While she explores a various options—life coach, marine biologist, slam poet, beekeeper, and singer in a punk rock band for kids—she works an embarrassing job at a Hawaiian-themed restaurant. When the rest of the gang find out and start to mock her, she finally quits. So Ted offers her a job as an office assistant at his architecture firm. There, Lily is put off by Ted's boss, Hammond Druthers. Druthers is full of himself and extremely condescending to Ted and the other employees. To punish Druthers, Lily "takes away one of his toys"—she steals his prized baseball "signed three times by Pete Rose". Lily explains to Ted that her own form of justice works well on her kindergarten students and that she even used it on a salesperson who was mean to Robin: she stole a pair of khakis that Robin gave to Ted. Ted is horrified, even after Lily reminds Ted of how mean Druthers is. And the next day, after finding the threatening note "from" his baseball that Lily left behind, Hammond angrily threatens to start firing people until the thief comes forward. Ted urges Lily to return the ball but, when she refuses, he fires her. The whole time, Lily has been urging Ted to show Druthers his design for the skyscraper that they are working on. Druthers's design is incredibly phallic but he is oblivious. Ted doubts himself compared to the legendary Druthers and refuses to step up. However, when the client sees Druthers's skyscraper, he is scandalized by the "big penis" and is about to walk out the door. Ted, realizing that he was wearing his "Justice Khakis" decides to finally show his own drawings. The client loves Ted's idea and Ted is promoted to project lead. He offers to hire Lily back but she declines explaining that she realized her true calling: being a kindergarten teacher. Meanwhile, Marshall is struggling with the particularly tough grader, Professor Lewis. In the bar, he casts blame on the fact that she divorced her husband over the summer and just needs to get laid. After confirming that she is attractive, Barney decides she is a cougar and he decides to seduce her, accepting it as a challenge. Barney manages to convince her to let him into her bed but after a strenuous night, she stuns him by award him a C-. Marshall says that Barney seems to have only made her angry. Barney sees Professor Lewis again and again she is unimpressed. Finally, he begs her for a final chance. In the end, the gang end up visiting Barney in the hospital because he has dislocated a hip in his efforts to please the cougar. Thankfully, his efforts were rewarded with a B+ for Marshall's paper. Barney wants to try to get Marshall an A, but Marshall tells Barney to let her go; a cougar belongs in the wild. Continuity *Ted is first seen working on his alternative design for the building in Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Aldrin Justice images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Barney pounds on the door of Marshall's teacher's apartment, we can see the set shake. Allusions and Outside References *When Marshall shows Barney his law professor's office, Barney evaluates the professor as if she is a wild animal on a nature program, similar to the Discovery Channel or a Steve Irwin program. *Ted's boss has a baseball signed (three times) by Pete Rose, and even declares that Pete Rose's absence from the Baseball Hall of Fame is a travesty, even though since his retirement from baseball, Rose has admitted to betting on the Cincinnati Reds many times when he was the team's manager. *Barney says that, like John Mellencamp, he will get rid of the cougar once and for all (as Mellencamp was formerly known as John Cougar Mellencamp). *Marshall wears a University of Kansas shirt while working on his homework. Music *We’re #1 - The World Record Other Notes *Lily confiscates a blue saxophone from one of her kindergarteners. This may be be a reference to the Blue French Horn Ted stole for Robin. Guests *Bryan Cranston - Hammond Druthers *Jane Seymour - Professor Lewis Reception Reviewer Joel Keller notes that guest stars can upset the style of a comedy and of the two guest stars in this episode he felt Bryan Cranston was wasted as Ted's boss, but was impressed how Jane Seymour's character challenged Barney. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0865115/ Aldrin Justice] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/aldrin-justice/episode/878083/summary.html Aldrin Justice] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 2